1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power operated doors and more particularly pertains to a new automatic bathroom door and toilet flushing system for automatically raising the door and flushing the toilet when a user is finished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power operated doors is known in the prior art. More specifically, power operated doors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art power operated doors include U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,227 to Toenjes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,938 to DeMent; U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,232 to Lin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,880 to Burgess; U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,443 to Sim; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,923 to Henry et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new automatic bathroom door and toilet flushing system. The inventive device includes a housing secured to a ceiling between a pair of walls. The housing has an opening in a lower end thereof. A door is rotatably disposed within the housing. The door is disposed on a central shaft. The central shaft is coupled with an electric motor. The electric motor selectively raises and lowers the door with respect to an opening between the pair of walls. An electric sensor is in communication with the electric motor and an electrical system of an existing toilet. The electric sensor is disposed within one of the pair of walls adjacent to the handle of the manual pulley system.
In these respects, the automatic bathroom door and toilet flushing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically raising the door and flushing the toilet when a user is finished.